


Burn Baby, Burn

by clarktaviakru



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I made this bcs I was bore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Low-key love it though, Prison, Self-Harm, Soft Carol Denning, Young carol denning - Freeform, carol has some f e e l i n g s, d??, fuck carols dad, tw for self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarktaviakru/pseuds/clarktaviakru
Summary: She has you.Until she doesn’t.Tw for self harm and implied abuse.
Relationships: Carol Denning/Reader, Carol Denning/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Carol Denning is  _ not _ a self harmer, or so she thinks. She’s not one of those girls who slit their wrists in the school bathroom because their life is just so hard and daddy didn’t buy them the newest model of some car brand they hadn’t known existed until their shit-faced boyfriend got a new magazine. 

But she has her moments, when the anger she’s felt simmering in her stomach builds up and she punches the walls, hard enough for the framed pictures of her family to fall off of it and hard enough to leave telltale bruises along both of her knuckles, and bruises on her arms that she hadn’t left herself. She picks the pictures up, wanting to rip every single picture of Debbie and her father to shreds, her gaze softening when she find an untouched picture frame of the night she’d taken her mothers camera and watched you jump into the freezing lake, demanding she get her ass down there and have some fun.    
She’d said no, of course. 

When she’s at school she watches Barb strut through the hallways with false confidence, false  _ sanity _ , she watches as her bangs poke her eyes, although she pretends like she doesn’t feel it and it’s not happening. God, she could kill her.    
  
She could kill all of them, she could watch the city burn for all she fucking cared. Listen to the fire crackle as what used to be suddenly wasn’t anymore.    
  
Because even though the measures she would take to stay in this town were extreme, she doesn’t mind change all that much.    
  
Because she has you. She has your calloused hand slipping into hers under the empty lunch table, she has your hair whipping in the wind while she goes way too fast in her fathers stolen car because she insisted that he wouldn’t notice the scratch on the front bumper, she has your laugh ringing in the air when you get drunk on the shitty beer she stole from the not-so-cold freezer from the diner, she has you blowing remnants of marijuana into her face and giggling when she gives you a pointed glare.    
  
She has you. 

Until she doesn’t. 

  
  



	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has you back. 
> 
> Now she wishes she didn’t.

It's 1988. 

Carols just won another game of bridge, a game you had taught her how to play in the back of the truck she bought with her own money. It was old and it smelled like rust but it was hers. The night she bought it she drove to your house, tapping on your window with a stick she ripped out of a tree and drove you to the lake. You accidentally dropped her cigarettes in the water. 

She hears one of her lackeys murmur something about the new cookies, and she turns to examine them. A few of them look useful, some of them look overconfident and she may just have to beat that out of them. She turns to the side and sees a face she thought she’d never see again.

You hadn’t visited her, the only letters you sent had stopped a year or two into her sentence and now you were here. 

In the cage with the animals. 

You looked- worn, and she was pretty sure she did too. Your arms were covered in an assortment of scars, one looked like a bullet hole. The gash right above your eyebrow was fresh, with a few stitches holding it together. She can’t help but wonder what kind of mess you got yourself into. 

Your eyes meet her and you feel yourself freeze, she watches your chest rise up and down and remembers the first time you met.   
\---  
She spots you across the gym, hurling a dodgeball at that one kid- Jimmy Robertson- or something, and doubling over with laughter when it hits him square in the face. Your laughter turns to disappointment when the Coach blows his whistle and points at the bleachers. Flipping him off, you do as you're told and pick one of the seats that are less crowded. Conveniently, by Carol. 

When you sit down you notice a girl staring at you, her legs are manspread and you’re pretty sure she thinks she looks intimidating? Until she reaches out her hand and a smile crosses her face for a second. 

“Carol Denning.”   
\---  
You hold her gaze for longer than you should’ve, then make a beeline for your cell. 

She has you back. 

Now she wishes she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter bsjskmdlk. 
> 
> <33
> 
> LMK if you want more, or even if you have any chapter ideas bcs I'm out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this was short but it came to my mind at like midnight so I hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
